


Partner Swapping

by TheDreadGhost



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Partner Swapping, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreadGhost/pseuds/TheDreadGhost
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Aria make a bet to find out who's girlfriend is the more chaotic one. And with the science fair around the corner, things get out of hand.





	Partner Swapping

"Thirty seconds before the final round and team Dash is two points behind." Rainbow Dash muttered loudly, monologuing every detail. "It all comes down to the awesome Rainbow Dash, the team captain. As she has only one shot to embrace victory."

In front of her, was standing Aria, who irritatingly rolled her eyes. "Just shoot already! Your ego somehow manages to get bigger each day."

Rainbow Dash caught the bouncing ball and glared at her. "I'm trying to focus here. It's not my fault you end up relying on psyching me out so that you won't lose."

Aria groaned and gestured with her hand. "Proceed."

"Thank you." Rainbow nodded and dropped the ball on the ground, bouncing it under her palm. "Dash makes a bold leap, and…!"

Rainbow Dash raised both of her arms in the air and threw the orange ball at the direction of the hoop. Aria attempted a high jump only for the ball to brush off her fingertips. The ball flew and landed inside the basket.

"And the crowd goes wild!" Rainbow Dash leaped in the air victorious before letting out low cheering sounds.

Aria scoffed in dismiss and picked up the ball before giving Dash an eye roll. "Whatever."

"You can do it Aria! I believe in you!"

Turning around, Aria spotted Sonata along with Pinkie Pie on the bleachers. Sonata was cheering loudly for Aria with so much enthusiasm, that it was mentally painful for Aria to watch.

A smirk formed on Rainbow Dash's face as she mockingly cooed towards Aria. "Ooh, it looks like you fluffy little sweetheart comforting you."

Immediately, Aria's brows crossed as she gave Dash a death glare. "Not. Another. Word."

"Aww, why not. Do I have to call your jellyfish to help you?" Dash tried to hold her snickers while phrasing her sentence.

Aria's cheeks burned red with both embarrassment and frustration. "How did you..."

Dash held her laughter momentarily to reply, "You need to tell her what to and not share publicly. Pinkie inquired more cutesy stuff than little nicknames."

Aria groaned loud, mildly annoyed. Her free hand clutched into a fist and hit the side of the ball. "I swear if anyone finds about this, death would be a mercy for you."

Rainbow Dash waved her hand and chuckled playfully. "Relax, I get you. You think you're the only one with an uncanny girlfriend who continually embarrasses you."

Aria cocked up a brow towards Dash and took a look at the bleachers. Pinkie and Sonata were laughing among themselves, which didn't sound too bad. That was until Pinkie pulled out two corn dogs from her hair and offered it to Sonata.

Aria's eyes grew twice their size with her jaw hanging open. "How did she...?"

"I stopped asking myself that question on day four," Dash replied in oblivious.

Aria picked up her jaw and muttered quietly. "Huh, and here I thought Sonata was a mystery."

"You haven't seen anything." Dash chuckled playfully, "The day we met, I found her cleaning the gym's  _roof_  while wearing suction cups."

Instead of giving her same confused face like before, she grinned and said, "That's nothing. Sonata once almost burned the entire house, while making a  _salad_."

"Hah! That one time, Pinkie jumped in the alligator pit to pet them." Dash half smirked, " _And_ , she bought a baby alligator and brought it home."

"Sonata left the shower and the sink running because she wanted an 'indoor pool.'" Aria air quoted, "And the whole house was wet for six weeks."

Rainbow Dash raised an intimidating eyebrow and gazed at Aria, "What are you trying to say."

Aria kept her eyes locked with Dash's and slowly responded with, "You know well what I'm saying."

For a full minute neither one of them talked, they just kept staring at each other.

Rainbow Dash broke her lips into a cocky smile and took a few sniff of air. "Oh, really? You smell that, Aria? It smells like a bet to me."

"And I smell..." Taking a deep sniff, Aria added on, "You, losing the bet."

Dash reached her hand forward with her smile never leaving her face. "Shake on it?"

Aria took her hand in a firm grip and added, "With pleasure."

To Dash's surprise, Aria's grip was tighter than it looked. "Strong shake. Boxing club must be treating you well."

"You have no idea. In fact," A devilish smile formed on Aria's face as she retreated her hand. "I might have just found our settlement. The loser is going to have to do both teams laundry for a week."

"Make it a month." Dash narrowed her eyes. "And what's the betting?"

Aria placed a hand on her chin and began thinking. In moments, she snapped her fingers and gestured towards the girls. "The science fair. We swap partners and whoever quits first, loses the bet."

"Easy! Pinkie cannot be tamed, so I've already won." Rainbow Dash smiled victoriously.

However, Aria didn't seem too worried. "We'll see about that." Flashing a smirk, Aria threw the ball, and it landed inside the basket. "That's game."

Rainbow Dash's eyes shifted between the hoop and Aria with a dropped jaw. "That's not fair."

In response, Aria casually shrugged, "Nothing stated it against the rules."

* * *

"My apologies, but can you repeat that please?" Miss Cheerilee asked again in complete disbelief.

Both Aria and Rainbow Dash groaned in irritation. "We want you to switch our partners. That is the third we repeat our request."

Miss Cherrilee shook her head and replied, "I've heard you the first time, but I must ask, why?"

"Is there supposed to be a reason?" Aria asked, gesturing with her hand.

"It against the science fair policy to change partners, especially with only a few days remaining." Miss Cheerilee explained, still lost in the situation.

"Yeah, but can't you make an exception just this once?" Rainbow Dash pleaded desperately. "If it makes it any better, we both agreed on the situation, and none of us started their projects yet."

"I understand that part. What don't I understand is why now?" Miss Cheerilee gave both of them a suspicious glare and questioned, "This isn't one of your childish bets, is it?"

Aria swallowed her lump but shook her worries away. Regaining her confidence, she responded, "The opposite to be fair. Isn't science about challenging yourself to the limit, no matter the obstacles?"

"No, that's what they tell you in P.E." Miss Cheerilee crossed her arms and gave them both a glare.

Aria rolled her eyes and sat on the desk. "I'll be straight with you, miss. The sooner you accept our request, the sooner we leave you to your quote-unquote adult drink."

Miss Cheerilee's eyes grew and immediately kicked the bottom of her drawers shut. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about, and besides, if I agree to your  _request_ , I will not be responsible. Don't forget the last time you two pulled a shenanigan like this."

Rainbow Dash merely shrugged and playfully answered, "Scouts honor."

Miss Cheerilee desperately sighed and massaged her temples. "Very well. Whatever happens from this point and on, is on you. I was never involved."

"And that's why you're our favorite teacher," Aria smirked and jumped off the desk.

"Don't patronize me." Miss Cheerilee deadpanned and pointed towards the door.

Aria and Dash both left the class but not before high fiving each other. Outside the class, Sonata and Aria were chattering while waiting for the two. Pinkie Pie was playing with a rubber band while Sonata was giggling along. Once the two exited the room, Sonata instantly jumped into Aria's lap.

"Aria, I missed you so much!"

Aria quickly pushed her away before any of the other students could notice them. "How many time have told you, not in public."

Sonata frowned slightly, "Sorry, I just missed you. You've been gone for ages."

Aria smacked herself in the face and let out a groan, "Sonata, it hasn't been ten minutes since I left."

"I know, right!" Sonata threw her arms in the air in disbelief.

Aria smacked herself again and steered her attention towards Rainbow Dash, who was now suddenly wearing a ribbon bracelet that was linked with Pinkie Pie's wrist.

Before she could open her mouth, Dash interjected her with a dry tone. "Don't. Ask."

"Look on the bright side; oh wait, there isn't one." Aria followed that with a long laugh.

"Hardy har har. You'll be getting yours very soon." Rainbow Dash grumbled irritatingly.

Aria stopped her chain of laughter to address the two girls. "Right, onto business. Pinkie Pie, Sonata, there has been a change in the partnership program for the fair."

Pinkie's grin dialed down to an almost a frown. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it seemed that we have to..." Rainbow Dash spoke while trying to set herself free from the plastic handcuffs. "We have to change partners."

"What?" Both Sonata and Pinkie Pie exclaimed mountainously. "Jinx!" They quickly followed it up with a smile. "Double jinx! Triple jinx! Quadruple-"

"Yeah, whatever." Aria cut them off before it got out of hand. "Point is, for the rest of the weekend, Pinkie Pie will be working with me, while Sonata will be with Rainbow Dash."

Aria quickly felt a tight grip on her arm. Staring down, she found Sonata giving her big doe eyes. "But Aria! That's too long. I don't want you to leave!"

Aria wanted to shove her away, but couldn't find the emotional strength to it. "Listen," She swallowed her lips and added in a shallow tone. "Jellyfish, it's only for two days. You can call me whenever you miss me.  _But_ , only one call for an hour."

"Five!" Sonata interjected, her doe eyes were now replaced with a glare.

Aria crossed her brows and deadpanned, "Two."

"Four." Sonata pouted furiously, or attempted to but came out adorable in the eyes of Aria.

"One."

Sonata's glare was dropped to a shock, "But you just said two."

"And you can text me no more than five texts." Aria finished with a smirk. "Take it, or leave it."

Sonata buried her face into Aria's jacket to hide her whimpers. "You're the worst, Aria."

Aria smiled as she gently stroke Sonata's hair. From a distance, a muffled snicker snapped her out of her happy thoughts. Looking up, she spotted Dash holding her phone up while trying to hold her laughter.

Aria gritted her teeth furiously and hissed venomously, "I'll give you five second, and you better pray I don't catch you."

* * *

Aria hummed in her thoughts as she stared at the empty cardboard. "I've got nothing. What about you?"

Aria shifted her attention towards Pinkie Pie was laying on her back on the bed with her head hanging over the edge. In her hands was a rubber that she kept herself busy with. "Nope. I don't think pumping blood to the brain helps me think like I thought it would."

Aria rolled her eyes in frustration. "Come on; there's got to be something we can do." She groaned as she slammed her head on the desk.

Moments later, her door opened and Adagio walked in holding her brush. "Which one of you numb heads, used my-" Adagio stopped herself mid-sentence when she spotted Pinkie Pie. "Oh, milkshake girl. Where's tweedle dum?"

Aria lifted her head and gazed at Adagio. "Why do you ask?"

Adagio waved the messy brush while glaring at Aria. "Someone's been using my brush. And it's boiling my tempers."

"Ooh, will it explode?" Pinkie giggled as she turned around.

Adagio momentarily looked at her before staring back at Aria. Gesturing her finger at her, she deadpanned, "I would've ended you right now if I wasn't running late for my date with Sunset." And with it, she closed the door shut.

Aria murmured irritatingly under her breath. "Blah, blah, blah. It's such a  _blast_ to be with her."

"Wait!" Pinkie Pie suddenly burst.

Aria almost jumped from her seat. "What?"

Pinkie Pie opened her mouth but hesitated. "No wait, I forgot. No, wait! Nope, it's gone again."

Aria gritted her teeth and collapsed on the chair. "This is harder than I thought it would be. I wonder how Sonata is doing."

"A blast!"

"Not what I was thinking, but I don't doubt it either." Aria wearily shrugged.

"No silly, I meant we could make a volcano!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in excitement. "I already have everything we need at home."

Aria cocked up an eyebrow. "Not a bad idea cotton head."

Pinkie Pie giggled in joy. "Cotton head, just what Dashie calls me."

"I know." Aria devilishly smirked and laughed on the inside. Her short victory ended as she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. "Speak of the devil."

* * *

Sonata hesitated as her finger hovered over the send button. "Too much hearts or just not enough?" She asked herself as she stared at her text. "Yeah, not enough." She deleted her text and re-wrote it again. "Hey Aria, I missed you. Blue Heart. Hmm, maybe a purple heart too. Oh, and a green one, she loves green! And a pink one for Pinkie too. And the rest of the colors for Rainbow Dash." After tapping for almost a minute, she finally sent her text.

She waited patiently until Aria sent a text back, filling her eyes with sparks. And the message read, 'Stop typing emojis; I hate them.'

Sonata's ears dropped with a frown. But after several moments, Aria messaged her again. 'I miss you too.' and it filled her heart with happiness. She then texted back, 'I love you.' with a grumpy cat emoji.

'I'm gonna block you if you don't stop.'

Sonata giggled to herself again and put away her phone.

"Sonata, focus." Rainbow Dash said in annoyance. "We need to find an idea for a project by Monday."

"Oh, sorry." Sonata quickly picked up the papers from the previous years of the fair.

"How about a water wheel? I could bring in some wood from the DIY shop. Then again," Rainbow Dash threw the paper away and picked up the next one.

"A potato bulb," Sonata suggested with a smile.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and dismissed her idea. "No that's stupid." She moaned as she threw the rest of the papers away. "Why is it so hard to find a dumb idea."

"Whenever I struggle with something, I ask Adagio because she's so smart." Sonata offered, "This one time, I had my hand stuck in a jar of pickle, and I thought they were gonna cut it, but Adagio told me to let the pickle go, and she saved my hand!"

"Wait, that gives me an idea!" Rainbow Dash quickly stated.

"A pickle bulb?"

"No, we ask someone who's smarter for help." She searched her pockets and took out her phone. "There's no bigger egghead than Twilight." Rainbow Dash dialed up her number and waited.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Twilight, you're not busy, are you?" Rainbow Dash spoke casually.

_"Actually, I'm kind of-"_

"Great, because I need your help." Rainbow Dash interjected. "I kind of dug myself a dig and I need your help for an idea for the fair."

There was a brief pause, and a sigh following it.  _"Rainbow Dash, you do realize that you have to come up with the ideas._

_It's bad enough that I'm stuck with Trixie of all people."_

"Please Twilight; I really need your help on this one." Rainbow Dash pleaded.

There was another sigh.  _"I won't offer a direct assist since it's against the rules, but if you want an easy project, you can create the solar system since it's in your line of handy work."_

"Thanks, Twilight." Dash ended the call and jumped on her feet. "Sonata, we're heading for the garage."

* * *

"Now, next, we'll need about a quarter cup of baking soda." Pinkie Pie instructed once they were finished building the model for the volcano.

"A quarter? Those are rookie numbers; you gotta pump those up." Aria interjected Pinkie Pie' guide.

"But won't that be dangerous?" Pinkie Pie question hesitantly as Aria instead dumped the entire cup of acidic soda inside the model.

Once she was done, Aria stared at Pinkie Pie and stated bluntly, "Said the girl who could turn into a magic pony."

Pinkie Pie bit her lips in uncertainty. "I guess?"

"Trust me, once we're done with this Rainbow Dash will be drowning in dirty underwear and I'll be laughing for the whole month." Aria laughed maniacally.

Pinkie Pie watched in oblivious as Aria kept on laughing which started to humor her as well. "I don't know why we're laughing." Pinkie Pie stated between her laughs.

* * *

"And done!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she finished painting the last of her baseball balls.

"That was a neat idea Rainbow Dash." Sonata chuckled as she attempted to wipe her face from the paint.

"Hah, when do I  _not_  have a great idea." Rainbow Dash boosted to herself as she hung the ball with the rest of the planets. "Here's another idea. All the planet project from previous years were still model, which is super lame and boring. But this year will be breathtaking thanks to my genius idea."

"Ooh, tell me, tell me!" Sonata almost jumped from the anticipation.

"We'll hook the model to one of my old scooter engines." Rainbow Dash answered.

Sonata's expression changed to confusion and worry. "Won't that be dangerous?"

"Hah, 'danger' is my middle name." Rainbow Dash dismissed her statement with a scoff.

"So that makes you Rainbow 'danger' Dash?" with puzzlement, Sonata guessed.

Rainbow's expression toned down as she murmured, "Just get the wrench."

* * *

Alas, it was Monday. The day the science fair began. Each pair of students covered a specific position inside the gym as the judges, which consisted of principle Celestia and vice principle Luna, roamed around the fair, awarding points for the students and taking notes.

Twilight stood in front of the judges, as she was explaining her shared project. "So as you can see, with the help of my partner Trixie-"

"Ahem!"

Twilight cut herself and let out a sigh. "My partner the  _great_  and  _powerful_ Trixie, not only we created a custom-made plasma ball, but we also managed to modify the waves so that would create a texture illumination of your choice. Trixie, if you please."

Trixie rolled her eyes and jumped from her seat. "Finally. Behold mortal as you sink into a world where you can't tell the difference between reality and fiction. A world-"

"Just turn it on, Trixie." Twilight irritatingly exclaimed.

"Fine, whatever." Trixie turned on the switch, and the transparent spherical glass lit up.

Bright, colorful lines of light collided with the surface of the bulb. The dancing waves of energy circled around the ball as it should.

"Now, if you'd observe carefully," Twilight stated as she began typing on her computer. As soon as she did so, the chaotic waves slowed down and designed a structure of words, reading 'Greetings,' which quickly managed to impress the two sisters.

"And if you truly want to see something phenomenon," Trixie stated as she squeezed herself next to Twilight. "Then behold, as the great and powerful-"

She was cut off by Twilight elbowing the side of her torso. With an eye roll and a groan, Trixie began typing on the computer. The dancing waves changed once again and blasted into an eye-catching spark of colorful lights.

The two sisters instantly clapped their hands looking very impressed. "Very good the two of you. It'll be really hard beating that."

Trixie chuckled satisfyingly as she smirked. "Was there any surprise? Now, what do you have to say for yourself, Sparkles?"

Twilight rolled her eyes again, but this time in a playful gesture. "Alright Trixie, I was wrong. Your idea was great."

"Would you say, it was great  _and_  powerful?" Trixie smirked fiendishly as she rubbed Twilight's shoulders.

"Easy, we aren't there yet." Twilight shrugged her hands away with a giggle.

"Well good thing Trixie won the little play." Trixie laughed along Twilight. "Trixie will see you on our date."

Back at the other tables, Aria had her back pushed against her chair as she was waiting in boredom. Next to her was Pinkie Pie who was playing with a finger trapper between her thumbs. Her frustrated grunts annoyed Aria a lot.

"Well, well," Her ears picked up the familiar voice, and she quickly turned around. "I didn't imagine you making it."

A grin formed on Aria's lips as she stood up. "Funny, I was gonna say the same thing."

Rainbow Dash nodded as she gazed back. "A volcano, huh? Didn't know it was a kid's science fair."

Aria raised up an eyebrow and responded with a dry tone. "A little birdie told me you requested outside help."

Rainbow Dash scoffed and chuckled, "Yeah, well, I don't remember that being against the  _rules_."

"Touche."

"Alright, now." Celestia and Luna halted in front of the two and gazed at their clipboard. "Next is miss Blaze and miss Pie. Strange could've sworn that miss Blaze was paired with miss Dusk."

"Maybe it was a false print." Luna offered while taking a look herself. "Anyways, what are you showing us today miss Blaze and miss Pie."

"Well-"

Aria quickly interrupted Pinkie Pie and led the two towards her project. "We made a volcano model. It may seem like any ordinary model, but trust me we worked hard on it. We composed the mountain out of dark chocolate. Instead of the boring baking soda, we used actual soda and mint. And, we also added some helpless civilians created from marshmallows. Observe."

She dropped a couple of mints into the whole, and the volcano erupted, bursting all over the cardboard wall and covered the model city below. The marshmallow figures melted when they came in contact with the mixture of acidic soda and mint.

Pinkie Pie picked up one of the marshmallow figures between her locked hand. "Oh no! Pinkzilla is going to eat us. What are we going to do?" She brought it up towards her face and took a big out of the structure. "Yum!"

Aria glared at her and whispered venomously, "Pinkie, stop it." to which Pinkie's hair poofed, and she backed away.

"That's great and all," Rainbow Dash stated with slow clap as she approached her. "But it's so repetitive. If you want a real project, you should see mine."

Celestia chortled and responded, "Oh? And what did you and your partner prepared?"

"Well if you must know," Rainbow Dash walked back towards her table and showed her model of the solar system. "It also comes with an upgrade." Flicking the switch, the hanged planets began rotating around a bright plasma blub in an orderly rotation. The light against the glass traveled along the metal rods and shined the hanged worlds, as it reflected the colors.

"Shiney!" Sonata exclaimed with a giggle and attempted to reach for the bulb.

"Sonata don't!" Rainbow Dash quickly halted her by the wrist. "I've worked so hard on this. And I won't let you screw me over."

"Hey! Don't you talk to her like that!" Aria exclaimed as she stomped towards her. "Only I get to talk to her like that."

Rainbow Dash let go of her wrist and turned around. "How about you mind your own business, you hot topic reject."

Aria crossed her brows and gritted her teeth. "How about you shut your mouth before I show why nobody dares to step in the ring with me."

Rainbow Dash closed the small distance between them and snarled, "I'd like to see you try."

While the two were busy fighting, their partners noticed something unusual. The engine that was rotating the balls was picking up a strange pace while a significant amount of the unreacted soda at the bottom of the volcano was beginning to flood the claustrophobic model.

"Um, Rainbow Dash? Aria?"

However, the two were busy spitting insults at each other that they were unable to hear their partner's warnings.

"Miss Dash, Miss Blaze." Principle Celestia joined in with the call as she noticed the terrifying pulsation of the two models.

"Let's score, right here, right now." Rainbow Dash growled viciously.

"Well, at least we agree on something." Aria scolded back.

"Girls!"

The two halted their battle and turned around, "What!?"

* * *

"And once you're done with cleaning the gym, you two will be stuck with laundry duty for the next month. And once that's done, you two gonna be held in detention for the rest of your school years." The gym teacher discipline shouts kept on going.

Principle Celestia sighed pitifully and walked toward the teacher. "Thank you Mr. Will, but I'll take it from here." She offered him a smile and patted his back.

"Iron Will never leaves a rebel unpunished. I'll see the two of you in P.E." gesturing with his finger; he locked his eyes with the girls before leaving the room.

Celestia sighed once again, but this time, it was in disappointment. "Now, what did we learn today?"

Both Aria and Rainbow grumbled in irritation as kept on scrubbing the sticky floor instead of looking at the principle.

Celestia crossed her arms and tapped on the floor, as she waited for their answer.

The two stopped scrubbing and muttered, "We're sorry."

Celestia lifted a half smile, and she spoke in a softer tone. "You two were so busy fighting, that you missed the entire point of the fair."

"The ten percent credit?"

"No, bonding with your friends." Celestia corrected them with a shake of her head. "This was not meant to be a competition but strengthening the bonds with your friends. But I suppose you missed the point entirely."

The two took a moment to look around the messy room; the once filled with bizarre gadgets was now a void of scrubs and sticky liquid. They both simultaneously released an exhalation of sadness and regret.

"Well, I can't say we don't deserve punishment." Aria attempted to force a smile while weakly punching Dash against her shoulder.

Rainbow Dash let out a brief chuckle and replied, "Yeah, a lifetime detention for the worst of the worst."

Celestia cleared her throat to get their attention. "Perhaps that won't be necessary. You both obviously seemed like you learned a valuable lesson. So maybe we'll drop the detention idea, for now."

Both of their faces brightened up as Dash exclaimed, "Awesome! Thanks, principle C."

"And it looks we both won since we don't have to do the laundry." Aria laughed.

"Oh no, that's up for Mr. Will, not me." Celestia laughed as she headed for the door. "The only winner today was miss Hooves. Since her project was the only one that survived. Who knew, a muffin bulb."

The two watched as the principle left as they felt like fools. Moments later, they quietly returned back to scrubbing the floor.

"Need help?" Suddenly, a familiar voice addressed the two.

They both turned around and found Pinkie Pie and Sonata standing behind them.

"Sonata?"

"Pinkie Pie?"

They got up to their feet and tried to look the two in the eye. "Why are you here?"

"Well, we heard how Mr. Will was harsh on you two, so we decided to offer help." Pinkie Pie answered with glee and gestured towards Sonata who was holding a couple of buckets and some mops.

Aria uncomfortably bit her lips and gazed at Sonata. "But why? We were such jerks towards you."

Sonata and Pinkie Pie stared at each other then giggled. "Because we're a team."

Rainbow Dash swallowed a massive lump from her throat and slowly walked towards Pinkie Pie. "Listen, Pinkie Pie; I'm really sorry for how I was treating you. I was such a big butt."

Without a second thought, Pinkie Pie hugged her with a smile. "I forgive you."

Rainbow Dash smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks, Pinkie, you're the best."

Aria watched the two makeup, and it felt like a sharp needle against her heart. Looking back at Sonata, she slightly opened her mouth, "Um, Sonata- No Sonata, don't!"

Before Aria could finish her sentence, Sonata rushed towards her and jumped onto her lap, causing her to lose balance and fall on the ground.

"Ow," Aria groaned under the heavyweight. "I told you not to."

Sonata looked into her eyes and cooed, "Aww, Aria mad?"

Aria let out a small chuckled and closed the distance between them. "Never, even if you're a big screwball." She leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey, don't mean to be a blocker, but we've got work to do." Rainbow Dash interrupted the two.

Aria broke the short kiss and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She gave Sonata a wink and whisper, "Tonight."

To which Sonata giggled and lifted Aria by the arms.

Rainbow Dash handed Aria a mop and said, "Ironic. We wanted to find out which one of them was the worst and it turned out, we were the horrid ones."

Aria accepted the mop and snickered, "Yeah, wanna shake on it, no more bets?"

"No more bets." Rainbow Dash nodded and shook her hand.

"Come on, gals. If we hurry up, we can make it to the sugar cub corner for a Monday special!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she taped two handheld brushes under her feet.

Aria was about to open her mouth but closed it almost immediately.

"You know, there sure is a lot to clean up." Rainbow Dash stated towards Aria.

Aria cocked up a brow and grinned, "Oh, is that so?"

"I do so."

"So what are you saying, Miss Dash?" Aria glared at her as her fingers tightened around the mop.

"Loser buys ice cream for the everyone."

"I accept."

They both glared at each other, eyes narrowing in anticipation.

"Uh, girls?"

They instantly rushed forward the began scrubbing and mopping as fast as they could while exchanging firey insults.

Sonata and Pinkie Pie both stared at the two with blank expressions. "They do remember I work in the SCC, right?"

Sonata just shrugged with a dry expression. "do you want to buy ice cream until they tire themselves out?"

"Do I!" Pinkie Pie replied with a big smile of excitement.


End file.
